Existing thin film processes is insufficient for generating 3D inductor for high performance. For example, a size of a conventional Near Field Communication (NFC) antenna 100 illustrated in FIG. 1, which is essentially an inductor, is 50 mm×85 mm (4,250 mm2). For applications such as smart phones and other mobile devices, this represents a significant amount of surface area.